Familiar Secrets
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: They met once before. They never thought they would meet again. Maybe it was fate that they met when they did, when they met again. But, it would never work out. One was a hunter, the other a very old supernatural. it wouldn't work. It couldn't. And yet, with their familiar secrets, it just might. Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover


**I do NOT own Twilight, Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There is hinting of sex and violence. There is partial nakedness, swearing and just things like that, but yeah, no actual 'bad' stuff. I think. Fairly** **certain, too lazy to double check. Bella's moral compass is semi-broke so she may be a tad** **crazy (It's how I like me girls... and guys).**

 **This IS a Vampire Diaries/Twilight/Supernatural crossover but is based more in the Vamp/Twi world**

 **Also, yeah- I know I'm doing loads of Twi/Vampire Diaries, but hey! I like both. Sorta. Well, not really. But I do like Bella/Original pairings so... Only gotta do a Henrik, Rebekah and Freya (No way am I doing a Hope, Mikael or Ester) and I'll have do all the Original Siblings! Actually, I really should get to work on that Henrik one...**

* * *

She stared blankly at the headstone, feeling numb as she saw the proof of another parent lost.

First her adoptive parents, taken from her only one and a half weeks after her eighteenth birthday, one week after _they_ left, by the red-head bitch who wanted her dead.

Then her birth father, only a few months after they first met. He traded his life for his eldest son's, her half-brother's, life, not that she wouldn't have done the same. She may have only met her brothers the day before their dad died, but she still would have died for either of them. Would still die for them in need be.

Now her mother, her bitch of a mother, but still her mother, drowned with her husband in a freak car accident… over one year ago.

She had meant to come sooner, but was two busy with the demons chasing her, she had to make sure they were not on her tail before she came back, she did not want to lead them the last of her family that did not know of the evil that was out there.

Or so she thought, from what she had witnessed since coming back to town the Supernatural seemed to have created a home for itself in Mystic Falls, her half-sister at the center of it all, then again the town always had been a beacon for the odd.

She sighed as she placed the single, blood-red rose on her mothers side of the headstone.

She chuckled at the irony, they died in the water and they rest by the water- whoever chose the placement was genius- sarcasm intended.

She bet it was Elena, her little half-sister didn't always think things through, something that seemed to have grown stronger over the years.

She stood there for a moment longer before she turned and walked away, her long black dress swishing as she walked, a figure almost invisible in the evening light.

Her partly braided hair was held back in places by small, purple roses and on her hands were small, satin, black gloves. She held a black velvet clutch that was big enough to hold everything she needed in it and her customary black boots were laced up tight. She hid her special necklaces, the ones she was never seen without, were tucked beneath her high, long sleeved, black ball gown that hugged her in all the right places.. She wore no make up but her natural beauty made up for it.

She walked silently through the woods, careful to mind the scratching surfaces so they would not make a tear in her beautiful dress, but not minding whatever creatures may or may not be lurking in the darkness of the trees.

She stepped out of the tree line and saw a large, white mansion, light up by fairy lights giving it a magical effect.

She walked down the stone drive with a confidence and grace the old her would never have managed and put on a fake, winning smile as she entered, swiftly moving to a corner looking around as she took in everything around her.

She saw her sister enter dressed in a tacky black and gold dress. The two vampires she knew to be called Stefan and Damon Salvatore came up to her and conversed with her before she hooked her arms around either one of theirs and they went further in, looking apprehensive as they went.

A strong, male voice interrupted her observations.

"Isabella, you came."

"Hello Eli." She said as she turned around, her fake smile become a small, real one. "Of course I came."

"How are you?" He enquired as he took her hand and beaded down to kiss it, lingering for a few moments to look her in the eyes. Bella had to hold back a shiver.

"I'm good, you?"

"I am well."

Bella shivered as she felt Elijah hungrily taking her in.

"You look beautiful Isabella."

"Are you implying that I'm not always beautiful?" She asked, mockingly.

"Of course not, you are always beautiful, mia Isabella." He mocked back, showing her a side of him few ever witnessed. "Give me a twirl."

Bella laughed but complied. Elijah gasped, almost silently, when he saw her hair, "I thought you'd like it, it's supposed to be Viking style but then again I wasn't too sure but then again no one can ever really know-."

"It's perfect, you're prefect." Elijah said, smirking when Bella groaned. He knew she didn't like 'sappy, cheesy shit'.

Bella smirked back. "So… I heard your mother was back, that must be… fun?"

"Yes, she is back, the Bennett witches brought her back from the Otherside to help kill us but she says she wants us to be a family again instead."

"Evasive on the says?" Bella asked, "You know what- we can talk about this later when we are in a less… public setting."

"You mean when other vampires can't hear?" Elijah said, smiling.

"Totally!" Bella said aloof.

"You know it's tradition when our mother brings our family together that we have a dance, will you be my partner?" Elijah asked her, hopefully.

"Wasn't the last time your mother was alive ya'll were living together?"

"Yes."

"So how is it tradition?" Bella asked, keeping an innocent and sweet façade.

"Ah. You've I concur, you have got me." Elijah answered, teasingly.

"I would." Bella said in answer to his earlier question, "But Elena's here and she doesn't exactly know that I'm in town yet so…"

"Well at least save me a dance for later."

"Naturally."

Elijah stayed with her and they talked for a while before he left to announce the start of the dance.

"Er, if you could all gather please."

Bella watched as the original family collected on the steps. Their four men, including Elijah, and one woman waiting on the steps. They all looked rather beautiful and fine in their suits and dress but Bella couldn't help but watch Elijah as he spoke, watching his carefully constructed 'aloof' face showed as his words filled the room.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." Bella followed Elijah's gaze as an unknown, blonde-haired woman in a black dress walked down the steps, towards the other Mikaelson's. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner." Elijah's eyes caught Bella's for a moment before he continued. "Please join us in the ballroom."

Bella watched the woman disappear back upstairs while everyone else adjourned to the ballroom. She saw her sister get stopped by Damon before he asked for her hand and they, too, left for the ballroom.

Bella shook her head, 'pussy-whipped' she thought.

Curiously, Bella wandered and hind in the small crowds, her eyes never leaving Elijah as everyone danced.

He danced perfectly, a kind of grace she could never manage. He looked even more handsome then usual in his fitly tailored suit and that bowtie made him look even more childish than usual.

Bella shook her head as she realized she had been staring and she quickly left the room, but not before she caught Elijah looking her way. She blushed, knowing she had been caught checking him out.

A little while later found Bella walking around the room, Champaign flute in hand as she looked around.

"-I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend, if he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so, I thought you could help your baby sister out." Bella heard a blonde-haired woman, the one in the green dress who Bella was sure was Rebekah, say.

"Spit right in the face of mother's rules?" The man asked before a devilish smirk came onto his face. "I'm in."

"Causing trouble already?" Bella asked, making herself known as she came to a stop next to the man. "You must me Kol, Rebekah."

"Yes, do we know you?" Rebekah asked as Kol looked her up and down.

"And more importantly, what are you doing tonight."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm at this ball, obviously, and no, you don't know me, but I do know your brother."

"Nik?" Kol asked, disappointedly.

"No, Eli, eh, Elijah." Bella said with a laugh.

"Eli, hum?" Kol started, a smirk on his boyish face.

"What did you hear?" Rebekah demanded.

"Only that you're planning to kill someone, which, naturally, I can't allow."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, darling?" Kol asked, darkly.

"Nothing." Bella sighed.

"Nothing?"

"Nope!" Bella replied, popping the p. "I mean I guess my brothers _would_ be mad at me if they knew I let an innocent be killed, and I _should_ try to stop you. But, then again, can you really call anyone who's friends with Miss. I'm-Oh-So-Fucking-Perfect-And-Important-And-Everyone-Should-Do-As-I-Say Gilbert? Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Bella smirked before draining her flute and walking away.

"I see you have already acquainted yourself with Kol and Rebekah, should I be worried?" Elijah asked as he appeared next to her.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Hmm, that's the question, isn't it?" Bella said, teasingly. "So, where did you disappear to earlier?"

"I was asking Elena if she would tell me the results of her meeting with my mother."

"And ya'll actually believe she'll tell ya?"

"I think that Miss. Gilbert will tell me, she knows as well as I do that she needs to be on my good side from now on." Elijah replied.

"True, but do you think that she'll be honest."

"Honestly, no, but I thought I would give her the choice."

"Well, at least ya'll won't be too disappointed then!" Bella said, aloof.

Elijah smirked back at her and they continued observing, comfortable with just being next to each other.

* * *

Bella watched as Elijah and Elena talked but turned when she heard the sound of someone tapping on glass.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with Champaign. I invite you all to join me in raising glass." Bella took the Champaign offered to her. "It gives me no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being apart of this spectacular evening" Ester stopped for a moment before raising her glass, "Cheers."

"Cheers" Everyone, including Bella, answered (though Bella's was more of a mutter than anything else).

Bella continued walking around, watching. Waiting.

She saw Caroline storm out of the house and the fight between Damon and Elena. She saw how Damon had 'killed' Kol and storm away, but she did not reveal herself until she saw Elena and Stefan were a good way down the drive.

"Assholes. Bitch." She stated, coming outside and quickly turning around when Stefan looked back.

"Is he still looking?" She whispered to the amusement of the Original Family.

"No, love." The one she was sure was Niklaus said, amused.

She narrowed her eyes and looked slightly to the side as she pointed her finger at him, "I don't trust you. Eli?" She asked, looking to said person expectantly.

"He's not looking Isabella." Elijah said with clear amusement.

Bella huffed, "Well excuse me for being careful." Seeing the others curious faces she explained, "Sister. Half-sister. Half-sister who doesn't know I've been in town for three days. Bitch. Mom's side. She doesn't like me. I don't like her. We don't get along."

She walked over to Kol and crouched down, poking him the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Niklaus asked, angrily.

Bella stood up and turned back around. "Disrespectful, right. Sorry, morbid curiosity, can't help it, always had it. Sorry!"

Bella then looked back at Kol and hastily moved away from him, going to stand besides Elijah.

"What?!" She asked, indigently, "I may be tired, grumpy, injured and a little tipsy, but I ain't suicidal, alright?"

"Injured?" Elijah asked, suddenly alert, "Did someone hurt you?"

Bella snorted. "You know what my _profession_ is Eli, course someone hurt me- they always do. Occupational hazard."

"And what do you do?" Rebekah asked.

"Hunter. Supernatural hunter that is, but don't worry- I ain't stupid enough to come after ya'll, my brothers? Well, that's another thing so don't piss me or them off cause trust me, they are more determined then a cow in a bull shed."

"A… what?" Finnik asked, confused.

"What, eh, nothing- we leaving 'im there or ya'll gonna move 'im before someone sees." Her words spurred them into action and Elijah quickly scooped his brother up and took him upstairs to his room. "Though honestly I really hope you don't let him live this shit down, ah the Psychotic vampire, someone who has one of the highest kill counts- ever and he gets 'killed' by a baby vampire, a Salvatore no less. Priceless."

Bella kept muttering to herself as she went back inside, deciding to enjoy to party as much as she could now that her half-sister and her boy-toys were gone but before she could do anything, the faint she had been feeling all night came full force and she stumbled into the wall.

Elijah, who was just coming back downstairs, saw her stumble and quickly came up to her.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Bella snapped, instantly regretting it, "Eli, I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Then I'll take you to wherever you're staying."

To tired to argue Bella just mutter, "My car's parked in a back ally about three blocks away."

"You're sleeping in your car?" Elijah inquired, keeping his voice blank of emotions.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like it's anything new." Bella answered, tiredly looking up into his eyes.

Elijah didn't know why he said it, what made him break his perfect control, the one that always seemed to loosen around her. But he found himself asking, "Stay with me tonight."

And amazingly, she said yes.

"Uhhh" Bella groaned as she felt the suns rays hit her face, she did not want to wake up yet. She turned her head and buried it in her pillow.

Her very hard pillow.

Bella's face scrunched up as she heard a laugh and she lifted her head up… and looked straight into dark chocolate eyes.

"Good morning Isabella." Elijah said, smirking as Bella blushed beautifully.

"E-E-El-Eli, wha- how, I-"

"You fainted last night so I brought you up here so you could sleep well, I do not think that you would have got that in your car." Elijah told her, factually.

"Fair enough." Bella started, keeping her blank face carefully construction. "But don't ya'll have guest rooms?"

"Yes." Elijah replied, tensing slightly as he had hoped, vainly, that she wouldn't realize his ulterior motive for bringing her into his room.

"So why are we in what I am assuming is your room?" Bella asked, sweetly, propping her elbows up on Elijah's chest, his bare chest she noticed.

"Because I know you don't trust my siblings and thought you'd feel safer with me." Elijah lied, flawlessly.

"Hmm, true- nice excuse, how long did it take you come up with?"

"A few hours." Elijah replied with a smirk, making Bella laugh.

"So, what time is it?" Bella asked once she'd stopped laughing.

"Erm, 6:48"

"And you're still in bed?" Bella asked in mock-shock.

"Well I have a beautiful lady on top of me." Elijah replied.

He may convince everyone else that he was a noble and moral man, which he is, but his beast always seemed to be more… predominant when she was around, something Bella loved, even if she'd never admit it.

"No you don't." Bella told him, smirking.

"Wha- Isabella!" Elijah said in mock-anger when she quickly got up off him and out of the bed.

"Eli!" She mocked back before looking down at her clothes, or rather lack off. It seemed Elijah had stripped her down to her lingerie, a little black number that made Elijah's beast, and other, stir even more. "Seriously?" She asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"Your clothes did not look like they would have been very comfortable to sleep in." Elijah told her, dismissively. Then his stare became heated as he hungrily looked her up and down "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes before."

Bella huffed. "Yeah, well, still doesn't give you the right." She muttered. "Now, where's the bathroom?"

Elijah pointed to across the room and Bella quickly went into there, anxiously fiddling with her necklace, which Elijah couldn't take off because she had a witch spell it a few years back so that the glass and chains would never brake and only she could take them off. The spell came in handy more times than she could count.

Elijah watched as Bella went into the bathroom, knowing she needed a little time to freshen up and get her feelings under control. He heard the shower start and sighed. He'd seen her bruises but knew from the way she was acting that they did not bother her.

He remembered when he'd first met her, almost three years before. Elijah was in Carthage, Texas meeting with some witches who could supposedly help him find Niklaus when he had smelt a Cold One, an off-breed vampire made by a Dark Witch his brother, Kol, had pissed off nine-hundred years previously.

He had followed the smell and found a woman with long brown hair being caged into a wall by a red-headed, female Cold One. He had just been about to step in and help the brunette when she did something… unusual.

 _Elijah watched the young woman, who's dark-chocolate hair seemed to shine in the shadows of the building, and the red-headed Cold One venomously exchange words, and wondered at the brunette's sanity. It was clear that she knew the Cold One, and Elijah was sure they were not friends, if the Cold One's harsh grip on the young woman was anything to go by._

 _They spoke in harsh whispers and hisses, so faint that even with his heightened hearing, Elijah had a hard time understanding what they were saying._

 _"-You know as well as I do that it was his… going against a… seven. He was stupid and deserved… he got. James-" The brunette said, her voice lowering and raising unevenly as she spoke. It was clear that she was not frightened, not even when the Cold One's grip tightened to what must have been painful levels, if her hiss of pain as she was cut of was anything to go by._

 _"Don't you dare talk of my James like that, you little whore!" The Cold One hissed, "Don't even say his name."_

 _"Aw, why, what's …do? You know he'd…ted in you." The brunette taunted and Elijah really did wonder at her sanity but just as he was about to step in, he noticed a flash of silver and, quick as a flash, the young woman had somehow dug a silver knife into the Cold One's back.  
_

 _The Cold One let go of the young woman and she quickly slide out as the red-head let out a roar of pain that vibrated throughout the night and Elijah wasn't surprised when he heard the sounds of humans rousing from their sleep all around them._

 _"You'll regret that, human." The Cold One sneered, her voice clearly laced with pain._

 _"Sure I will." The brown-haired female said, pulling her blade back out, about to slice it through the Cold One's neck._

 _But the Cold One pinned the woman's wrists out to her sides and had her mouth at the humans neck in a flash. She was just about to bite when Elijah sped over and swiftly flung the Cold One off of the human-woman._

 _"You know it's not polite to hurt humans." Elijah said, checking his cuffs and looking at the red-head as though she was dirt._

 _The red-head hissed, getting into a low crouch. "The human is mine, go find your own food." She growled in what she meant to be intimidating._

 _Elijah raised his brow but the human was the one who spoke, "I ain't yours bitch, I ain't nobody's food either!" She stated angrily._

 _"I believe the lady's made her feelings quite clear. Leave." His voice was spoken with an authority that made the red-head pause and quickly disappear. "Good riddance." Elijah muttered, before turning around with a charming smile. "Are you alright, Miss?"_

 _"Cut the bullshit, what are you?" The woman said, her body language showing that she was on guard, ready for whatever attack he sent._

 _"Excuse me?" Elijah asked with an amused hint to his voice._

 _"You're obviously not human, so what are you?"_

 _"I am a Vampire." He replied, her forwardness and direct words amusing him to no end._

 _"Which kind?" She asked, looking at him carefully, calculatedly. "You're defiantly not a Cold One so I'm going to say Day-walker or Night-walker."  
_

 _"Day-walker, one of the first." Elijah answered honestly.  
_

 _"Hmm." She hummed, her body relaxing as she put her knife away and turned to walk back down the lane. "You coming or not?" She asked when she realized he was not with her._

 _Amused, Elijah went with her and asked, "You seem to be very at ease with me, which is odd as you were just attacked. Why is that?"_

 _"You won't hurt me." She replied, confidently._

 _"I won't?" Elijah asked, raising his brow._

 _She stopped and looked him directly in the eye and, with a hint of a smile on her face she said, "No, you won't."_

She had taken him back to her motel where she had explained who the Cold One was and why she was after her. She told him she was a hunter that hunted the Supernatural, but only the bad ones. In return he had told her that he was one of the oldest vampires and that he would help her kill the red-head Cold One who had killed they young woman's parents.

Over the next one and a half months they had stayed in Carthage and waited for Victoria to come back, getting to know and trust each other more as the days went by. When Victoria had finally showed her face again, she had brought back up in the form of a small newborn army.

However the army had been unruly and messy, sloppy and Bella and Elijah had ended them before they new what hit them. Victoria had tried to take off but Elijah had unceremoniously ripped her head off before she had the chance to stop him.

They had, reluctantly parted ways but not before they had slept together one final time.

Elijah remembered the first time they had slept together, a little over two weeks after they had first met. He remembered every time after that as well and was more than reluctant to say that he had not been able to have sex with anyone else since then, always thinking back to her for some unknown reason.

Not that she wasn't good, far from it, despite the fact that she had been a virgin when they'd first met. If anything, that made the whole thing more exciting as he had been teaching her things no other ever would.

Neither had never believed they would ever meet again so Elijah had been pleasantly surprised when he found out that her half-sister was the doppelgänger, less because he wanted to hurt her (He knew that she valued family more than even he did and that, even if she didn't like Elena, she would still be sad if she died, especially so soon after her birth mothers death) more because he knew that she would eventually come back to town and he had hoped they would be able to talk.

After she had left he had felt a hole in his heart, one he had ignored at the time, but one that had gotten worse as time progressed. Luckily he had been able to ignore it and, only now, did he realize that her presence was healing the pain he felt.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Bella, as she freshened up, was thinking about the same things, wondering what his next move would be, what hers would be.

She looked down at what she was wearing, her lingerie and a black towel, then back up to her face. Her hair was still somehow perfect, or near enough, and, as she wore no make-up the day before, her natural beauty still shone through.

Over the years Bella had become more confident in herself and her abilities, no longer was she the girl with low-self-esteem, so easily controlled by anyone who would give her two seconds of their attention. Now stood a woman who was strong, independent and badass, someone who knew what she could do and who she was.

She need not rely on a man no longer, except maybe her brothers and possibly Bobby on occasion, and she felt freer than she had when she was younger.

And yet, whenever she looked at Elijah, she could not help the skip in her heart. The blush that would form on her cheeks when she looked at her so heatedly and she wondered why this was as she rarely blushed anymore and was usually very good at controlling her heartbeat.

She refused to believe she was falling in love with him, having once fallen in love before and she knew she did not want to go down that road again but, then again- Elijah was, is, not Edward. Not in anyway.

She didn't know why she was even thinking about them at the same time.

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts and gingerly opened the bathroom door, peaking out.

Elijah was still on the bed, lost in his thoughts, but when he heard the door open his head whipped towards her and he smiled, charmingly.

"So…" Bella said, at a loss as to what to say.

"So?" Elijah asked, amused.

"Can I borrow a shirt, yeah, thanks." Bella rushed, as she went over to what she assumed was his closet, and thankfully it was, and got the nearest shirt out, putting it on while trying to hide her sudden embarrassment.

When she turned around Elijah was standing there, looking as sexy as always. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms and his necklace, the one that Bella had given him last time they met.

"You're not wearing your ring." Elijah noticed.

"I, I don't want to loose it, I keep it in my car, it's safer." Bella told him, honestly.

"You wear your necklaces." Elijah pointed out, hooking them over his fingers.

"Well they're spelled, they are safer on me."

"So if your ring was spelled…"

"I'd never take it off." Bella finished, then groaned, "Uh, that was so cheesy!"

Elijah laughed and dropped her necklaces and took the shirt she was wearing and buttoned it up, lingering a little when he got to the button at her breasts.

Elijah stood back and coughed, "I should have asked, I'm sorry."

"Huh? What?" Bella asked, coming out of her stupor.

"Undressing asked, I'm sorry."

"Huh? What?" Bella asked, coming out of her stupor.

"Undressing you, I should not have done that."

"Oh, it's, ah, it's alright."

Bella smiled slightly before smirking. "You should get showered and dressed, wouldn't want your siblings to think that you aren't still all posh and proper."

"Posh and proper?" Elijah asked, smirking mockingly.

"What, couldn't think of anything else." Bella said, dismissively before walking out of the room.

"Wait, you know my siblings will be awake soon." Each bedroom was soundproofed but he knew they would be up sooner rather than later.

"I know, I'll make breakfast!" She replied before leaving the room. Only wearing her lingerie and his shirt, something that made Elijah worried- especially with Niklaus and Kol in the house.

On that note Elijah sped to his bathroom, resolved to not leave Bella with his siblings for too long.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kol strode into the kitchen at the smell of sweet food, seeing the girl who he had met last night standing in the kitchen in his brothers shirt.

"Pancakes." She said, not looking around.

"Hmm, seems 'lijah got lucky, really lucky." He muttered, admiring her ass, wondering how his 'stuck-up' brother got the hot girl and he got his neck snapped. He felt a surge of anger as the thought of Salvatore beating him.

"Nah." Bella said, turning around slightly to look at him, "He just wishes he was that lucky." She smirked, than looked behind him, "Niklaus, Finnik."

"Just Klaus, love." Niklaus said, bemused to see her there, wondering why she was wearing his elder brothers scent. "What are you still doing here?"

"I prefer Niklaus but whatever rocks ya boat and what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, rhetorically, "Making breakfast." She answered herself.

Seeing their faces she told them, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned- like I said, I'm not that stupid, eat up."

Kol shrugged and dug in, moaning at the taste and Finnik silently started eatting to. However Niklaus was reluctant, his years of paranoia making him suspicious of her intentions, especially after she told them she was a hunter last night, no matter how many times she said she wasn't stupid enough to go after him and his family.

"You can trust her, Niklaus." Esther said, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table in the adjourned dining room, "She is trust worthy. Thank you Bella, for the breakfast and for being a good friend to my son."

"Erm, sure." Bella said, stumped, "Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but how do you know-"

"I watched Elijah from the Otherside, you were with him for over a month, needless to say I saw you with him."

"Uh, kay- I'm hoping you saw just the talking and not the-"

"Isabella." Elijah said, quickly cutting her off before she could embarrass them both.

"Yes?" She asked, innocently.

Elijah just shook his head and sat down, knowing better than to start this argument with her.

"So can I ask what your name is, love." Niklaus asked once they'd had breakfast and the maids

"Don't call me love." Bella snapped before asking, "Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Not to me, darling." Kol said, "And as you seemingly know who we all are, it's only right that we know who you are."

"True." Bella said, smirking as she stood on a did a mock curtsy. "Isabella Marie Bethany Swan-Sommers-Winchester, though most people just call me Bella Swan."

"Why the long name?" Kol asked while the others, bar Esther and Elijah who already knew, looked at her curiously.

"Well I'm adopted but when I was eighteen my adoptive parents died. I found my birth certificate, came here, met my mom and her perfect family, found out who my dad was, went searching for him, found him, became a hunter, he died, joined my brothers hunting then left them to become a lone hunter. So, basically, legally I'm Isabella Marie Swan but my birth mother gave me the second name Bethany, after her grandmother but my adoptive parents changed it to Marie but I figured what hell and added it in. Then I kept my mothers surname when she had me which was Sommers and my fathers is Winchester so… yeah."

"Don't forget to breath." Niklaus mocked.

"Yeah well I-"

"Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. I-I work out-"

Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO interrupted what Bella was trying to say.

"Hold that thought." She said as she reached her hand into her bra, retrieving her phone. They stared at her, scandalized. "What? No pockets."

Elijah just shook his head, a hint of a fond smile on his face, as she smiled and answered just as it got to 'I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it'.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"…"

"Dean?" Bella asked, worriedly as she got up from the table and left the room, knowing full well that the Originals, bar Ester, could hear what was going on on the other line.

She heard rustling and moans. "Dean? Are you ok?"

There was no answer.

"De-"

The connection cut off rather abruptly, leaving Bella worried about her eldest sibling.

She quickly dialed Sam's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hey B-"

"Sam! Dean just called me but he didn't say anything I was worried I mean I don't know why he would-" Bella rushed before abruptly stopping as realization took her. "Ohhh." She groaned, "Where are you and why the holy hell is he at it so early in the morning?"

"Las Vegas and we just got in from solving a case-"

"That would do it." Bella sighed. "UH! I can't believe he sex-called me- again!"

"Ha ha ha." Sam chuckled, "You're just lucky you don't get kicked out of your room just so he can get laid."

"I did when I was with you guys, remember."

"Yeah, so… you ok and where are you now? On a case."

"I'm cool and, ah, just, just a, a small town and I'm actually on a break right now so-"

"BELLA! Mystic Falls, really?"

"Wha- why do you automatically assume that I'm in Mystic Falls?"

"Because a. you never go on a break, b. you were trying to be evasive, which you never do unless you're trying to hide something and c-"

"Ok, I get it, I'm bad at lying."

"No, your great at lying- just not to the one who taught you."

"Thought that was Dean?"

"Eh, technicalities, I was there."

Bella laughed with her brother before Sam stifled a yawn.

"Sorry, long night- have no clue how Dean still has energy for, er."

"Sex?"

"Bella!"

"What? Ya'll don't think this is awkward for me too?!"

"We both know it's not."

"True, but hey- we can pretend!" Bella said, jokingly. "Anyway, I'll let ya'll get some sleep now, I gotta go, Eli and his fam's awaiting."

"Wait, Eli? As In Elijah? As in Original Vampire Elijah? And what do you mean his family. The Original Family. As in-" Sam's questions would have been funny if Bella hadn't been feeling like such a dunce who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, did I say Eli I meant- er, a, so- con-ecti-on, c-an-'t, Bye!" Bella said, quickly hanging up.

Bella laughed as she walked back into the living room, shaking her head as she re-took her seat.

"Everything alright?" Elijah inquired, looking at her curiously. Bella noticed the others trying to hide their interest… and failing.

"Yeah, Sam and Dean are in Las Vegas, just finished a case- Dean sex-called me." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Sex-called?" Kol asked, amused.

"Yeah, basically he's 'aving sex with some chic in some rinky-dink motel and forgot to take his phone out of his pocket, happens more times then ya'll would think."

"Ok… well on that note." Klaus said, smirking awkwardly before speeding off someplace.

"I need to go… find… something." Esther told them, quickly walking out.

"I'll come help you, mother." Finn added, speeding off after her.

The only people left in the room were Kol, who was laughing his ass off, Elijah, who was looking amused, and Bella, who was looking at the other two as though she was confused.

"What did I say?" She asked, innocently.

* * *

"-to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My own sister." Elijah's words hit Bella as she was walking out of the house.

Esther was dead, thanks to Bella's favorite gun (Apparently magical barriers only keep out the supernatural and bullets are considered supernatural, so... Bang, bang, and Mama Original is dead as door knocker), and the Original family split, all going in different directions, literally.

Bella knew that she could not stay any longer so when Bobby had called her about a job in Ohio, she had taken it- needing the excuse to leave.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so. We deserve to live, we are better than they are." Rebekah said.

Bella leaned against the door frame, her backpack over her shoulder as she listened in.

"Are we?" Elijah asked, "Mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves."

"It's in your nature, you can't change nature, as much as we might try. You can't blame yourself, Eli, trust me- it only leads to pain." Bella told him as he walked past her.

"Then I will carry that pain with pride, knowing that I have kept another from my beast." He looked over at her at her sigh and noticed her backpack, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, er, Bobby called- there are some missing people in Amherst, Ohio and reports of a 'monster within the trees' and the boys are stuck on a case in Montana and I figured that I'm not really needed here anymore so…" Bella trailed off as they reached her truck and Bella opened the door, chucking her backpack in the back.

"So..."

"So?" Elijah said, managing to smile through his sadness.

"Come with me." Bella blurted out, her face flushing in her embarrassment.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Come with me?" She asked, unsure, twirling the ring on her middle finger, the one he had given her all those years ago, "I mean, you don't have to, I just, I just, I mean, I figured that, well, I missed you, after we parted and well, I just, I wanna, I-"

She was cut off as he kissed her, lightly. It only lasted a few seconds but it shut her up.

"I'll come with you." He told her, looking into her eyes as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You will?" She asked, searching his eyes as he did hers.

"Yes." He said, kissing her again, this time harder, more passionate, pouring all his emotions into hers and she did with him.

When they finally parted, he stepped back and, once Bella had caught her breath she realized something.

Elijah looked at her, worried, when she groaned.

"We just had a cheesy moment, didn't we?"

Elijah laughed and, in his humor, let something slip, something he meant but something he knew she was not ready to hear, "Isabella, I do love you."

Bella froze, her eyes wide. So did Elijah, once he realized what he said.

Slowly they started to move again and Bella was quick to stat, "Ok, can we just pretend that didn't happen? Too cliché and well, yeah..." She looked around, awkwardly then checked her watch. "Oh, is that the time- if we're going to go, then let's a go!" Bella quickly got into the drivers seat as Elijah got into the passenger.

"You know, if you're going to come along with me, you will totally be going on the hunt with me too." She told him, semi-jokingly, as she started the car.

"Well, of course." Elijah responded, seriously.

Bella wasn't really sure how to answer that so she didn't, instead they sat in comfortable silence as they left Mystic Falls.

Nether knew what was going on between them and both knew that the road ahead would be tough, but they were willing to try and, in the end, they knew that, for better or for worse, it would all work out.

After all, they knew each other better than anyone else and, even if they didn't realize it yet, they both lost souls with familiar secrets.

And that would bond them in ways that no other would ever understand.

* * *

 **First, please do not ask me what their familiar secrets are cause I do not have a clue what they are, but we'll just pretend they have them.**

 **Did you like my Bella? I think the whole cheesy, cliché thing is biological (Dean). I hope you like this story, I had loads of fun writing it!  
**

 **I'm also well aware that my spelling is terrible and this is because my beta (Grammarly) isn't working. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 ** _Brookie_**


End file.
